1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly for a hatch cover of a watercraft. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hinge assembly for a hatch cover of a watercraft which provides a simplified structure for accurately and securely positioning the hatch cover with respect to the hull of the watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,650 discloses a conventional hinge assembly H for a watercraft which includes a complicated double action mechanism through which a hatch cover 50 is openable around a hinge shaft 1a which moves apart from an upper surface F of the deck 100 as the hatch cover 50 is opened. As seen in FIGS. 3, 4 and 7–9 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,605, the structure and configuration of the hinge assembly H is very complicated and requires a very large number of parts.
Particularly, the hinge assembly H of U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,650 includes an attaching member 5 which is secured to the hatch cover 50. Link members 4A–4C are connected between the attaching member 5 and a gear frame 2 which is attached to the deck 100 of the watercraft.
In addition, a shock absorber 6 is connected between the attaching member 5 and the gear frame 2 so as to damp the movement of the hatch cover 50. The link members 4A and 4B are connected to the gear frame 2 via support shafts 3a and 3b, the link member 4C is connected to the link member 4B via a connecting pin 1b, and link members 4A and 4C are connected to the attaching member 5 via connecting pins 1a and 1c. 
Gears 3A and 3B are connected to the support shafts 3a and 3b and are disposed within the gear frame 2 so as to provide a firmly structured hinge assembly between the hatch cover 50 and the deck 100.
However, with the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,650, the structure of the hinge assembly H is very complicated and includes a large number of parts, and the hinge assembly H occupies a large amount of space within the hatch of the watercraft.